


in other words (I love you)

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k saphael [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gay Raphael Santiago, Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Blood Drinking, M/M, No Angst, Simon Lewis Lives at Hotel Dumort, gray ace raphael, raphael is a sentimental sap, raphael meshing the present and the past, the softest fluffiest saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: In a perfect world, he would take Simon apart with his hands and teeth as sunlight streamed through an open window. The radio would play Buddy Holly and Raphael would hum along.He would try very hard not to laugh every time Simon tripped over his own feet as they danced.





	

 

* * *

 When Simon's lips gently - _so gently -_  brush against Raphael's, it's 1955 again and they're bathed in a halo of sunlight.

A picture show plays out when he closes his eyes; imagines they're somewhere better than here. Better than a life without a throbbing pulse, with blackened windows and the constant nausea inducing threat of Simon stumbling into the light. 

In this utopia he has built for them, Simon would taste of chocolate malts and salt - Raphael would dip in again and again, never quite getting his fill of Simon Lewis. When it was time to go home, he'd burrow in behind Raphael on a slick Ducati. The wind would caress his skin, Simon would meld against him, babbling about how he's terrified of motorcycles but Raphael makes him feel safe.

They would feel safe.

 

-

When his lips part, Simon licks into his mouth - a slow devouring. 

-

 

In a perfect world, he would take Simon apart with his hands and teeth as sunlight streamed through an open window. The radio would play Buddy Holly and Raphael would hum along. He would try very hard not to laugh every time Simon tripped over his own feet as they danced. Chances are, Raphael would chuckle, knowing full and well that  _he_ was sabotaging it on purpose because-

"You dance like a man with two broken legs, Simon. It's embarrassing, I'm embarrassed for you. Here, take my hand. I'll teach you." 

Translated to:  _I need to get my hands on you._

Simon would scowl and spout off a run-on speech about holier than thou greasers and how he's not a lousy dancer,  _Raphael_ is. He would relent some thirty seconds later and melt the minute  _'All my life, I've walked around in the cold 'til I found your warm arms'_ was hummed against his cheek. 

 

-

When Simon tugs his own shirt over his head, lips slick and red, it's 1955 and the windows are steamed up.

DuMort and its slabs of marbled floor fade away. Because this is a world of Raphael's own making, the sun is rising in the East in a warm palette of lavender and orange, Simon is murmuring, "I'd rather watch the same sunrise hundreds of times with you than a new sunrise with someone else."

-

 

When Raphael pushes Simon onto the bed, it becomes a patch of dewy grass, still warm from the sun.

Around the corner the milkman collects empty glass bottles. Two blocks over the ice-cream truck is playing a tinny little number. Raphael's siblings are racing one another toward the man in the crisp white hat, humble smile upon his face. His mother is fussing about the Summer heat and burning dinner. 

The radio switches to Perry Como.  _How Deep is the Ocean_ makes Raphael's skin feel tingly - his heart full to bursting. It's 1955 and Simon's pants are grass stained, his neck is the medium and purpling bruises are the paint. 

-

 

When he sinks his fangs into a pale neck, it's 2017 and Simon is moaning. His nails dig into Raphael's naked back, sin - _red hot sin._  

When Simon's teeth pierce _his_ skin, it's simultaneously 1955 and 2017 - he is loving Simon in a past he was not there for. He is loving Simon at daybreak in present day, the windows shuddered, the lights low. 

"I do not miss the sun when you're here," he confesses later, hand trailing from Simon's shoulder and down to lace their fingers together. 

The younger vampire looks up, chin on Raphael's chest, lit up like a sunbeam. "Why?" He asks, incredulously. 

"Because," Raphael says, allowing Simon to see the vulnerability in his eyes, the love. "My world is bright enough already." 

Kissing Simon is the past and present colliding - the best of both worlds. When they touch it feels like breathing life again, hand over beating heart - the sunrise in rich brown eyes. 

"You're so cheesy," Simon murmurs against his lips, loving every second of it. 

A perfect utopia is waking up to him, never taking for granted how Simon's hair sticks up on the right side when he wakes at night. It's this-

"Dance with me."

"I can't unless you're not too attached to your toes 'cause-"

"Simon."

-taking his hand, dancing in their boxers as Raphael's humming provides the music. 

"I haven't thought of the sun in weeks. Not since," Simon gestures between them, "This." 

In Raphael's head, Ella Fitzgerald sings:

 

_Loving you the way I do_

_There's nothing I can do about it_

_Loving may be all you can give_

_But honey I can't live without it_

 

" _Te amo_ _cariño_ ," he whispers, tucking his head into the nook of Simon's neck.

Simon wraps around him, arms like a vice around his upper shoulder and waist. 

I would've loved you then, Raphael thinks, In another life. 

"G- I do too. I do love you. I-" Simon laughs, bubbly and sweet. "It's crazy and I never thought I'd say this 'cause y'know the kidnapping and being murdered thing and wow, that was a mess.   ...But I really...I honestly love you."

His laughter is infectious and Raphael can't help but join in. His chest is heavy with love, his head is a cacophony of Simon Lewis, love, Simon Lewis. _Love._   _Him._

When he kisses the fledgling, his first love, his only love, his _Simon -_  it's timeless. 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the candles, the fireplace, the warm glow of raphael's living area, the sentimental sappiness of him in season 1 - he's the world's biggest and (yes jace was right) most romantic vampire. he loves his greaser jackets, greaser hair, sharing both with/and simon lewis. 
> 
> he hasn't let go of the past completely and in his heart it's still the 1950's. when he loves simon, flirts with him, tells him to stick around - that's old school, hardcore (your grandparents who've been married for decades loved like this), heart and soul to-the-grave (and back) kind of love. it doesn't go away.


End file.
